And We Danced
by Ro222
Summary: On their wedding day, the happiest day of their lives, Percy and Annabeth can't resist a dance. Or two. Or maybe even three. One shot.


_**PJO ONE SHOT SIX**_

 _ **And We Danced.**_

 _ **Well, its been a rather long time since I posted something. February, was it? I'm sorry :)**_

 _ **Anyway, I saw the cover picture on the internet (I don't know who made it, but whoever did, you're very talented) and just had to write something about it.**_

 _ **And don't worry, this one shot (unlike some of my other ones *cough* death *cough*) is a happy (ish) one :)**_

 _ **Oh! Who's seen Beauty And The Beast yet? I saw it on Friday and I was in tears, oh my gods it was amazing.**_

 _ **Anyway, let me know what you think!**_

 _ **I love you all! *Virtual Hugs***_

 _ **Ro x**_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Quickly, before the actual party started, Annabeth ran to the bathroom to check her appearance. Normally, she wouldn't care what she looked like. Food in her hair? Alright. A pimple on her face? She could deal with it. Sweat clinging to her? Uncomfortable, but fine. Stained clothes? Cool. But this was her _wedding day,_ and she wanted to commit the way she looked and felt to memory forever.

The toilets smelt like sweet air freshener and something somewhere blasted out cold air that felt wonderful against her neck that was damp with sweat. It was the beginning of August, the fourth, to be exact, and Annabeth was wearing a stunning gown but compared to her usual shorts and T-Shirt, the dress was drowning her.

As the door shut behind her, Annabeth took a second to clear her head. She was immensely happy, she was married to Percy, finally! But the Gods and Aphrodite cabin sure could talk. They talked her ear off.

She breathed in the sweet smelling cool air and checked herself in the mirror. Aphrodite, her daughter's, the girl's in the Athena cabin, her step mum and Athena herself had helped her get ready this morning - though Athena wasn't too happy that she was marrying a son of Poseidon. And she certainly looked like two goddesses had dressed her.

Her dress was just beautiful. It was simple but, then again, there was something rather enticing about simplicity. It was obviously white but there was a pearl-pink like sheen to it that made her glow. The material was loose and flowing and whispered against the floor when she walled, the sleeves of the dress were thin and dropped to her shoulders. Around her waist was a belt of pale grey and blue jewels, almost like rustic sea shells.

And her make up... any signs of shadows beneath her eyes, bruises from fighting monsters (because, even the week before her wedding, they wouldn't give her and Percy a break) or acne scars had been covered up, her eyes were highlighted with a silver sparkling eye shadow that made her grey eyes look even more like storms and her lips were a pale pink that had faded slightly from when she had kissed Percy at the alter. She smiled slightly as she imagined him walking around, completely oblivious to the pinkish tint on his lips and prayed to the gods that that was happening.

Running three fingers through her hair, Annabeth made sure that all the pins were in place. Her natural golden waves had been left down, the curls made more visible by a curling iron and there was a comb that was decorated in the same shades of pale grey and blue as the belt around her waist in the back of her hair.

After tucking a stray curl back into the comb, Annabeth walked out of the toilets and came face to face with Piper, almost knocking her down with the door in the process. "Annabeth!" She laughed when she regained her footing. "Let me see it," she said, eyes locking on Annabeth's hand. _Ah,_ Annabeth thought, _she's talking about the ring_. "You look absolutely breath-taking, by the way."

Compared to Piper, Annabeth looked like nothing. She looked forgettable. But, Piper was a daughter of Aphrodite, she had that aura of beauty around her, despite her efforts to fight it. She wore a deep red dress that went nice with her dark skin. Towards the end of the dress, the material flared out and moved ink like on water. For Piper, it was quite low cut but she had told Annabeth that she and her mum had had a long discussion on it, and that was the result. For once, there wasn't a feather in her hair but, as Annabeth looked more intently, she saw patterned red feather earrings hanging from her ears.

Annabeth gave her a warm smile and, as Piper had asked, showed her the ring. It was absolutely gorgeous and seeing it against her engagement ring sent a thrill through her that she couldn't quite describe. She and Percy had been boyfriend and girlfriend since who knew how long, they were more than the usual couple. They were best friends, they were enemies, they were soul mates, they were each other's other half. And now, they had been bound to each other for forever. Even in death.

The ring was a pale gold colour with small silver diamonds lining the band and, right in the middle, was a large (but not too big), light pink jewel that was also circled by the smaller diamonds and looked a little like a pearl. Annabeth had never seen anything so beautiful. Piper squealed, her inner Aphrodite as she called it, showing through. "Oh my gods, it's stunning! Perce sure can pick 'em, huh?"

Smiling, Annabeth took her hand back and ran her fingers over the material of her dress. "He can." Piper hooked her arm through Annabeth's and together they skipped towards the main room. Literally skipped and it made Annabeth grin knowing that through all they had seen and been through, they were all standing here today and were all still able to smile and laugh.

Piper pushed open a pair of tall, double and dark oak doors and all heads turned to them. Annabeth looked around and gasped in awe. The room wasn't big, but it wasn't stuffy either. The walls were cream, the lights dim and windows over looking the beach. Circular tables filled the room, covered in a light blue cloth with dark wooden chairs and there were sea shells over the tables (for Percy and his father, of course).

With everyone looking at them, Percy walked up to her and, as it had when she was walking down the aisle only minutes before, the breath was knocked out of her. He looked so handsome in his suit, his hair still messy as though he had taken a walk on the beach below them and the wind had created the perfect style. His sea green eyes looked more alive than ever and, for a second, Annabeth completely forgot that they were only twenty-two. It felt like they'd known each other forever, been married forever. _He should wear suits more often._

"May I have this dance?" He murmured softly, Piper had scurried off somewhere, probably to go find Leo and Jason with the video camera they had promised to bring. Annabeth hadn't even realised that there was music playing until Percy had mentioned a dance.

Taking his hand with a smile, Annabeth and Percy walked towards the empty dance floor, her dress trailing behind them. Once they were in the middle of the dance floor, Annabeth tried to ignore all the eyes on them and looped her arms around Percy's neck as he did the same for her waist.

They swayed in silence for a few minutes. Annabeth didn't mind the silence, she was quite content to just look at Percy and know that they would be okay, that they had each other.

As Percy twirled Annabeth around, she couldn't help but laugh. "I never pegged you as a dancer." Their dance had become something more than just swaying, they were moving around the room, twirling and spinning and laughing and just _living_. Ballroom dancing.

He gave her a smirk but that was all he said in reply. After a few moments, he pulled her close enough for her to feel his heartbeat in his chest. "I love you, Wise Girl." He chuckled, still holding her close to him.

Annabeth locked eyes with him and returned the smile. "I love you too, Seaweed Brain." Some part of her was shocked that they still used those silly nicknames, but she was glad beyond words that they did because it meant that through everything, they'd never change enough to forget what they were to each other. What they meant to each other.

And they danced the night away.

 _ **Awe, that was fun to write. Did you like it?**_

 _ **I love you all, let me know what you thought! 3**_

 _ ***Virtual Hugs***_

 _ **Ro x**_


End file.
